Be My Fantasy
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Hunter is more confused than ever. He's no stranger to gay guys or advances from them, but there is something different about Kurt Hummel. Their kiss still in his mind, Hunter's night alone becomes much different than before. 2nd in the Kunter series


Story: Be My Fantasy  
Summary: Hunter is more confused than ever. He's no stranger to gay guys or advances from them, but there is something different about Kurt Hummel. Their kiss still in his mind, Hunter's night alone becomes much different than before.  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: masterbastian, fantasies of anal and oral sex

* * *

"I'm going out," Sebastian said as he came through the bathroom door and over to his desk. He picked up his phone and wallet before turning back to Hunter. "Don't wait up," he said with a smirk and a wink.

It took about three minutes after Sebastian left the door for Hunter to breath out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he disliked Sebastian, as a matter of fact he found his roommate to be both charming and amusing with his sharp wit. It was that he was so blatantly into Hunter. Or anyone with a sizable dick apparently. His constant flirting, oversharing of his sexual escapades, and the fact that Hunter lived with him, made it hard to avoid the thoughts already running through his head when he saw Kurt in the hallways.

Hunter fell down on his bed face first and screamed into his pillow. He wasn't used to being so out of control. He had always known who he was, what he was, and what he wanted in life. He wasn't sure how this boy with blue eyes and a soft smile had turned him into this. "Ahh!" He turned over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was just so…frustrated. His eyes drifted closed and his breath evened out.

"Hey," a breathy voice whispered and Hunter's eyes flew open.

"Kurt! How'd you get in here?"

Kurt smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I saw Sebastian leave and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Hunter whispered. "Just…"

Kurt's hand came up to rest on Hunter's chest over his heart. "Confused?" Hunter couldn't speak, the heat from Kurt's palm was spreading through his shirt and it was making his head fuzzy. "I could help, if you wanted."

"Help…how?" Hunter hated the way his voice cracked, the way he felt boneless and weak in the presence of this boy.

Kurt smiled, removing his hand and standing up. Hunter almost wanted to protest the loss of even that small amount of connection but before he could work up the words, Kurt was moving again. This time, Kurt climbed onto the bed, flinging one leg over Hunter and coming to rest on Hunter's thighs. "Well, you liked the kiss right?"

"Yeah…" Hunter said with a smile.

Kurt leaned forward, resting his hands on the bed next to Hunter's head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Hunter's. Hunter reacted instantly, resting on hand on Kurt's lower back and the other on Kurt's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. "Hunter," Kurt whispered as he broke the kiss and moved his lips down his jaw, peppering small kisses down his neck. "Off?" He asked, his hands playing at the hem of Hunter's shirt.

"Off," he agreed. Kurt pushed the shirt up and Hunter lifted his arms to let Kurt pull it off him.

"Wow," he whispered as his hands came to rest in the middle of Hunter's chest. "Can I touch you?"

Hunter smiled, "If you take yours off too."

Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and Hunter pushed it off his shoulders, running his hands over Kurt's shoulders and down his chest. "God, your skin."

Kurt's own hands begin travelling along Hunter's pecs, down his abs and stopped on his hips. "You okay with this?"

"So ok," Hunter whispered as he pulled Kurt down in another kiss. He sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and pressed Kurt down closer to them. Their hips lined up and he felt Kurt's erection pressing down against his own through the fabric of clothes and he freezed.

"Hunter…" Kurt asked as he broke the kiss?

Hunter took a deep breath. He knew Kurt was a guy, that he would have a cock. He hadn't known that it would feel this good or this hot, having him pressed up against him. "Kiss me."

Kurt bit his lip, looking down at Hunter as if contemplating it, but he leaned back down into a kiss. This time the kiss was harder, tongues meeting and lips sliding as Hunter's hand drifted down Kurt's back and to his ass. He pressed Kurt's hips down so that they rubbed against each other again and Kurt broke away with a deep moan. "Fuck Hunter," he hissed.

"You feel so good," Hunter whispered. "I want more…"

Kurt bit down lightly on Hunter's neck, his hips thrusting down against him. "Tell me what you want Hunter."

"You. Fuck, I want you."

Kurt grinned, pulling away from Hunter's body. Hunter couldn't help the whine that left his mouth as Kurt's body heat left him. "Patience," Kurt whispered. He stood next to the bed and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He shimmied out of them and winked at Hunter. "Come on, you want me…you better get undressed." Clad only in those tight white brief, Kurt turned toward Sebastian's nightstand. He bent down and began rummaging through the bottom drawer, his ass on display for Hunter's eyes. It took him less than a minute to jump out of the bed, strip his pants and boxers off, and lay back down on the bed. Kurt turned towards him and smiled, "Always thought military boys would be good at taking orders."

Kurt placed the item in his hand on the bed and shed his own briefs before moving back up the bed to straddle Hunter, this time a little higher so that Hunter's cock rested against his ass. "Fuck, you look…"

Kurt smirked, running a hand down his chest and lower until he was stroking his cock. "You sure you want to do this?"

Hunter nodded. He thought that maybe seeing another guy's cock in a sexual way might be a turn-off, but it turns out that he was wrong. Kurt was pale and smooth all over but his cock was flushed pink and looked sinful as it peeked out of Kurt's fist. He suddenly wanted things that he knew he wasn't ready for, like having Kurt move up his body until he could take that big beautiful cock in his mouth…

"Maybe next time," Kurt said with a tinkling laugh and Hunter's eyes shot up to Kurt's face. He was blushing but smiling and Hunter forgot all about how embarrassed he was having said that out loud. "Tonight, I want you inside me."

Hunter's eye snapped open at the sound of a door being slammed across the hall. His breathing was erratic, his heart beating fast, and his pants tented. "Fuck," he whispered into the room. His mind flashed with the images from his dream and he was barely aware that he'd began palming himself over his slacks. He looked around the room before remembering that Sebastian would be gone all night and laid back against his bed. He made quick work of his pants and boxers, pushing them to his knees and wrapping his hand around his cock. He hissed at the first touch to his aching hard-on and closed his eyes. Images of Kurt straddling him surfaced back in his head and he moved his hand up and down his cock. "Fuck…" he whispered out again as he tightened his grip.

He imagined Kurt reaching behind himself, sliding his slick fingers into himself and opening himself up for Hunter's cock. The idea, the images, of Kurt rolling a condom on him and lowering himself down made Hunter's head spin. "Yes…Kurt…fuck…"

His hand moved faster, the friction just on the edge of too much, and his hips canted up into his fist. "Kurt…fuck…so…KURT!" He came with a shout, spilling over his fist and his hips stilling in the air.

"Well," a voice said from the door and Hunter looked up with wide eyes to see Kurt standing there, blush staining his cheek and eyes looking everywhere but Hunter. "I'm flattered. I was just…checking on you."

Hunter reached over to his nightstand, grabbing some Kleenex to clean up with and tucking himself back in. "Kurt…I…"

Kurt turned back to look at Hunter. "i should go."

"No…" Hunter jumped out of bed. "I mean, of course you can go. But first…I have something to ask you."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Hunter said quickly.

Kurt turned, looking up into Hunter's eyes. "Like a date?"

Hunter nodded. "A date."

Kurt smiled brightly, "I would love to."


End file.
